Fred Tatasciore
Frederick "Fred" Tatasciore (pronounced Tatta-shor-ee) is an American voice actor who frequently portrays secondary characters in films and video games, especially monstrous-looking types. He is best known for voicing Megatron in the video games, and , as well as being the current voice of Dingodile in the video game franchise. His Disney roles include the giant troll in Enchanted, Pacha in the first season of The Emperor's New School, Kevin Flynn and CLU in Tron: Evolution, Tron: Uprising, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the Yeti in ''Expedition Everest'', Fortune Red in Kinect Disneyland Adventures, the Gungan Captain in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, Barnacle Jones in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, additional voices in Mickey Mouse, and the Hulk in all the Marvel animated shows, animated movies and video games. He also voiced a Monstrous Citizen in Disney INFINITY, and was the original voice of Darth Vader in the original Star Tours attraction. Disney filmography TV shows *''Avengers Assemble: Hulk, various *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer: Additional voices *DuckTales (2017 series): Red Terra-Firmie *Elena of Avalor: Water Spirit *Gravity Falls: Additional voices *Guardians of the Galaxy: Hulk *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.: Hulk, various *Mickey Mouse: Addtional voices *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: Additional voices *Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel: Hulk *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Sundown *Sofia the First: Stable Guard, Additional voices *Spider-Man: Max Modell *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Buff Frog, various *Star Wars Rebels: Boss Yushyn, Mining Rebel Guard *Tangled: The Series: Additional voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Hulk, various *The Emperor's New School: Pacha (Season 1) *Tron: Uprising: CLU *Ultimate Spider-Man: Hulk, various *Wander Over Yonder: Lord Dominator (disguised form), various Movies *Enchanted: The troll *Frozen: Additional voices *Meet the Robinsons: Additional voices *Planes: Additional voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue: Additional voices *The Princess and the Frog: Additional voices *Tangled: Additional voices *Wreck-It Ralph: Additional voices *Incredibles 2: Additional voices Video games *Disney INFINITY: Monstrous Citizen *Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition: Hulk *Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition: Hulk, additional voices *Epic Mickey: Addtional voices *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two: Barnacle Jones *Kinect: Disneyland Adventures: Fortune Red *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance: Kevin Flynn, CLU *Tron: Evolution: Kevin Flynn, CLU *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Cursed Pirates *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow: Bosun, Koehler, Spanish Guard, Portuguese Soldier Theme park attractions *Expedition Everest: Yeti *Star Tours: Darth Vader *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue: Gungan Captain Disney Roles Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|'Pacha' ''The Emperor's New School (Season 1) Troll-enchanted-1.02.jpg|'Troll' Enchanted KH-Kevin Flynn KH3D.png|'Kevin Flynn' Tron: Evolution Tron: Uprising and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance CLU KH3D.png|'CLU' Tron: Evolution Tron: Uprising and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance EE yeti 3.jpg|'Yeti' Expedition Everest Fortune Red.jpg|'Fortune Red' Kinect: Disneyland Adventures Hulk and the agents of smash.png|'Hulk' (Marvel animated shows, video games) Buff Frog.png|'Buff Frog' Star vs. the Forces of Evil S1E3_Emmitt_being_suave.png|'Emmitt' Star vs. the Forces of Evil Talon Raventalon.png|'Talon Raventalon' Star vs. the Forces of Evil Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 22.png|'Ghost Rider' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Darth Vader's head.jpg|'Darth Vader' (original Star Tours attraction)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB0mYapIez8https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgfJrp_X8NY Lord Dominator disguised.png|'Lord Dominator (disguised form)' Wander Over Yonder Crossbones.png|'Crossbones' Ultimate Spider-Man Karnak USMWW 1.png|'Karnak' Black Bolt USMWW 7.png|'Black Bolt' Ultimate Spider-Man Crimson Dynamo AA.png|'Crimson Dynamo' Avengers Assemble Ringmaster marvel.png|'Ringmaster' Avengers Assemble Thunderball.png|'Thunderball' Volstagg EMH.jpg|'Volstagg' Charon_Marvel.jpg|'Charon' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Wrecker.jpg|'Wrecker' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Xemnu.png|'Xemnu' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Benjamin Grimm EMH.jpg|'Thing' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Red Hulk EMH.png|'Red Hulk' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Fenris Wolf.gif|'Fenris Wolf' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Mandrill.png|'Mandrill' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Graviton AEMH.png|'Graviton' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wander and Captain Tim.png|'Captain Tim' Wander Over Yonder S1e15a Destructor turns good.png|'Destructor' Wander Over Yonder Kragthar.png|'Kragthar' Wander Over Yonder S1E16b_Thrax.JPG|'Thrax' Wander Over Yonder Drakor looking at captured brad.png|'King Draykor' Wander Over Yonder S1e1b_Beast_notices_hatching_egg.jpg|'The Beast' Wander Over Yonder Скриншот 26-03-2018 231031.png|'Frankenstein' Wander Over Yonder Yushyn.png|'Yushyn' Star Wars Rebels char_153954.jpg|'Stable Master' Sofia the First Sundown_Sheet.jpg|'Sundown' Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Bosun.jpg|'Bo'Sun' Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Grinkon.png|'Death Eater' Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Water spirit.png|'Water Spirit' Elena of Avalor MSM-101-PR-6.png|'Max Modell' Spider-Man Gallery Fred Tatasciore321.jpg|Fred Tatasciore attending the 2008 San Diego Comic Con. Fred-Tatasciore1.jpg Fred Tatasciore John DiMaggio Comic Con.jpg|Fred Tatasciore and John DiMaggio discussing their favorite voice roles at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con. References Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Comedians Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American comedians Category:American actors Category:People from New York Category:1960s births Category:Enchanted Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Tron Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Epic Mickey Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Planes Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Tours Category:Star Wars Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Disney Revival Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:DuckTales Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses